The tension must not significantly differ from one suture to another, but this does not mean that it must remain constant, it may vary, for example, between the extremities and the central zone of the suture line. Furthermore, the tension must be appropriate for the type of tissue concerned and the stress to which it is subjected. In practice, suturing depends primarily on the surgeon's dexterity, and requires great precision on his part in evaluating the force and execution of gestures.
The object of the present invention is to check the tension of each suture in order to achieve as even a tension as possible throughout the sutures in view of obtaining the most "natural" wound closure, to promote wound healing and to minimize postoperative complications arising from uneven tension due to excessive tightening or slack such as: astygmatism, embolism, oozing of wounds, etc.
Document EP-A-0115624 describes a device designed to measure the tension of skin fragments during surgery, but it has proven unsuitable for the practical checking of suture tension during an operation.